Baby One More Time (album)
Track listingedit ...Baby One More Time – North American edition120 No. Title Writer(s) Producer(s) Length 1. "...Baby One More Time" Max Martin Martin · Rami 3:30 2. "(You Drive Me) Crazy" Jörgen Elofsson · Per Magnusson · David Kreuger · Martin Magnusson · Kreuger · Martin 3:17 3. "Sometimes" Elofsson Magnusson · Kreuger · Elofssona 4:05 4. "Soda Pop" (duet with Mikey Bassie) Mikey Bassie · Eric Foster White White 3:20 5. "Born to Make You Happy" Kristian Lundin · Andreas Carlsson Lundin 4:03 6. "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" White White 5:11 7. "I Will Be There" Martin · Carlsson Martin · Rami 3:53 8. "I Will Still Love You" (duet with Don Philip) White White 4:02 9. "Thinkin' About You" Bassie · White White 3:35 10. "E-Mail My Heart" White White 3:41 11. "The Beat Goes On" Sonny Bono · White White · The All Seeing Ib 3:43 Total length: 42:40 show...Baby One More Time – International edition121 show...Baby One More Time – Asian edition (bonus tracks)122 show...Baby One More Time – Australian and Japanese edition (bonus tracks)123124 show...Baby One More Time – South Korean limited edition (bonus CD single)125 show...Baby One More Time – Singaporean limited edition (bonus CD single)126 NotesIn North America the album was issued as an Enhanced CD that allowed access to bonus videos, photos and more when inserted into a computer. The very first pressings of the album feature a hidden spoken message by Spears after "The Beat Goes On". In it, Spears thanks fans and promotes the then-upcoming Backstreet Boys album, Millennium with snippets of songs featured on the album.23 ^a signifies a co-producer ^b signifies an additional producer ^c signifies a remixer Credits and personneledit Credits for ...Baby One More Time adapted from the album liner notes.127 Personnel Britney Spears – lead vocals, background vocals and main artist Mikey Bassie – composer, guest vocals Sonny Bono – composer Andreas Carlsson – composer, background vocals Jörgen Elofsson – composer Nikki Gregoroff – background vocals Nana Hedin – background vocals Andy Hess – bass David Krueger – composer Tomas Lindberg – bass Kristian Lundin – composer Per Magnusson – composer, keyboards Max Martin – composer, keyboards, background vocals Andrew McIntyre – electric guitar Dan Petty – acoustic guitar, electric guitar Doug Petty – keyboards Don Philip – guest vocals Aleese Simmons – background vocals Eric Foster White – bass, composer, electric guitar, keyboards Jason Blume – composer Steve Diamond – composer ProductionCharles McCrorey – assistant engineer Chris Trevett – sound engineer, audio mixing Daniel Boom – sound engineer David Kreuger – producer Dean Honer – producer Denniz Pop – producer DJ Parrot – producer Eric Foster White – producer, sound engineer, audio mixing, drum programming, arrangement Jason Buckler – producer Jimmy Bralower – drum programming Kristian Lundin – producer Max Martin – producer, sound engineer, audio mixing, programming Per Magnusson – producer, programming Rami Yacoub – producer Tim Latham – sound engineer, audio mixing Tom Coyne – audio mastering DesignAlbert Sanchez – photography Jackie Murphy – art direction, design Lisa Peardon – photography Larry Busacca – photography Timothy White – photography Category:Britney Spears Category:Britney Spears/Albulms Category:Baby One More Time